marioandsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Party 9
Mario Party 9 is the eleventh Mario Party game in the Mario Party series and the ninth Mario Party game for the home console. This is one of the very unique Mario Party games. It is the second out of two Wii Mario Party games (other being Mario Party 8). It is one of the two games that features more than 1 boss (other being Mario Party DS). The main objective in the game is not Power Stars but Mini Stars. The players ride in a vehicle together instead of travelling seperately. The player must fight 2 bosses in each course. Also, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong appear to be "bosses" but the players don't have to fight them. In their minigames, they don't have to fight the Kongs but they must get bananas. In the end instead of being defeated, Donkey and Diddy cheer after the time runs out or when all bananas are collected. Also, the stages have an end instead of being a cycle. Story One night outside of Peach's Castle, Mario and his crew try to look through the telescope to look at some Mini Stars. Suddenly, the Mini Stars are being sucked into a vortex and the crew goes to find out who is behind it. Shy Guy and Kamek stalk and spy on them and continue to follow them being part of the villain's plans. Later, Bowser and his son reveal to be behind the Mini Stars. Moments later, Bowser, Jr. tells his father that the crew is at Toad Road. Bowser then sends two of his top ten minions: Lakitu and Wiggler to stop the crew at Toad Road. They are defeated by the crew and then continue to move on. Another time later, Bowser, Jr. tells his father that the crew is at Bob-omb Factory. Bowser then sends two of his top ten minions: Whomp and King Bob-omb to stop the crew at Bob-omb Factory. They are defeated by the crew and then continue to move on. Minutes later, Bowser, Jr. tells his father that the crew is at Boo's Horror Castle. Bowser then sends two of his top ten minions: Dry Bones and King Boo to stop the crew at Bob-omb Factory. They are defeated by the crew and then continue to move on. Moments later, Bowser, Jr. tells his father that the crew is at Blooper Beach. Bowser then sends two of his top ten minions: Cheep Cheep and Blooper to stop the crew at Blooper Beach. They are defeated by the crew and then continue to move on. Seconds later, Bowser, Jr. tells his father that the crew is at Magma Mine. Bowser then sends two of his top ten minions: Spike and Chain Chomp to stop the crew at Magma Mine. They are defeated by the crew and then continue to move on. Finally, the crew arrives at Bowser's hideout which is at Bowser Station. Bowser then goes flying to his gate with a Koopa Clown Car. Then the crew try to find the gate in his hideout. Before they can find him, they reach a tower where Bowser, Jr. awaits them. After defeating Bowser, Jr., they continue to party and finally find Bowser in his gate. They defeat him where he falls into his vortex. The canisters containing all the other mini stars explode and Bowser goes to catch him which results him in falling off his car and Bowser, Jr. rescuing him. Bowser explains that he only took the stars to decorate his castle as the crew looks at the Mini-Stars in the sky with the telescope. Characters Playable Bosses Mid-Bosses Stage Bosses (*)=Must be unlocked by completing Solo Mode once (**)=These bosses are not considered bosses, however their minigames are considered as boss minigames although they are really just collecting bananas Category:Mario Party Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Party 9